


Honey, Stay Out of the Kitchen

by Icy_Hot_Soba



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Game Spoilers, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Hot_Soba/pseuds/Icy_Hot_Soba
Summary: After Altissia, Gladiolus finds himself attempting to cook dinner for his companions...





	Honey, Stay Out of the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> *Spoiler Warning*  
> 

The layout of this kitchen was completely foreign to Gladiolus. In reality, every kitchen was foreign to the brute, but he would never admit it. He made countless Cup o’ Noodles in his past. _What could be so hard about making Veggie Medley Stew?_ Gladio had the recipe laid out on the marble counter beside the hotel’s stove. Prompto and Noctis were the ones who gathered the ingredients earlier that day, but the couple decided to eat dinner at a local restaurant instead. Noctis refused to eat anything green which meant Veggie Medley Stew was off the table, so Prompto went with the prince to serve as his ‘bodyguard’ for the night. Ignis and Gladiolus had yet to decide whether or not that decision was wise.

Nonetheless, Gladio could not delay the inevitable any longer. He had been staring at the recipe for a long five minutes, and the directions seemed simple enough, maybe even too simple. _Step 1: Warm the broth while chopping the rest of the ingredients._ Gladiolus had read this sentence over six times. _Is the broth Sheep Milk or…_ Gladio did not remember the stew being pure white. There was also the question of how much of each ingredient must be used. Ignis had left the amounts out of his recipe book; obviously, the untrained brute could not just come up with these numbers off the top of his head.

Gladiolus glanced at his partner who was busy tracing his frail fingers over the various bumps throughout his book. The young man was tossed up on whether he should just wing it with the stew or request backup from the wiser gentleman across the hotel room. Gladio’s internal debate kept his eyes glued on Ignis unintentionally for several minutes, long enough for the blind man to sense his gaze. Without lifting his head, the brunette spoke adamantly,”What is it, Gladio?”

Gladiolus blinked back to reality, stumbling over his words,”I uh...had a question, about the stew. How much of everything do I put in?”

Tapping on the book, Ignis sipped his can of Ebony. Gladio awaited his partner’s reply as he glanced over the recipe again. “I believe, for the two of us, four cups of broth should suffice with one and a half cups of milk.”

_One question down._ Gladio followed his comrades words, pouring both liquids into the large pot on the stovetop. Gladio turned a small knob on the stove to six. Before he could move onto chopping vegetables, Ignis interrupted him with a sudden impulse,”Oh, Gladio, did you put in the milk already?”

The question took Gladiolus off guard as he stared at the concoction before him. Replying slowly, he turned his head toward Ignis,”Uh…should I have?”

“No, not until you have brought the broth to a light boil.”

_Shit._ It seemed Ignis had forgotten more than a few obvious details while writing his recipe into his black notebook. Gladio stirred the broth and milk, shrugging with a soft groan. _Ignis won’t notice._ Gladio scanned the counter top for a knife, picking up the first he set his eyes on. It just so happened to be the largest knife in the hotel’s kitchen set. On his way to chop some celery, Gladio quickly stopped and stared at the green stick. “Um, how should I chop this stuff?”

Ignis froze for a second. _This stuff?_ Now, the royal advisor was beginning to reconsider accompanying the boys. Ignis cocked his head slightly toward Gladio’s general direction with a bit of a cocky smile to match his tone,”Am I the one making this stew, Gladio?”

All Ignis was given for a reply was a quick huff, much like a bull ready to charge. Ignis went back to reading while Gladio focused on dinner. Gladiolus cut fungar, celery, potatoes and everything in between. Whatever size he happened to cut the _stuff_ into was the size tossed into the broth; these vegetables seemed much more like snowflakes by the time he had finished. Gladio sighed softly to himself as he rolled his wrist. Working the knife had left an awful kink in his dominant hand. The oaf turned to rest against the littered counter, unknowingly bumping a knob on the stove from six to nine.

__

A faint draft began to fill the room. Gladio smelled the odor but thought nothing of it. Of course, to a trained nose, this aroma was unsettling. Ignis cleared his throat enough for Gladiolus to glance at the blind man. “Stew,” was the only word Ignis uttered.

__

It made Gladiolus realize his mistake immediately as he jerked toward the steaming pot. The brute frantically turned the stove down to a setting of two while he stirred the stew until every last bubble had disappeared. Frustrated mumbling and an occasional curse word escaped Gladio’s dry lips as he was struck with drops of flaming stew for a couple of minutes. While Ignis desperately tried to hold his composure, Gladio was in the process of cleaning the tornado stricken kitchen. Broth and milk had sprayed across the counter top and blanketed the cheap carpet in front of the stove. Gladio’s frustration was steadily rising. It was a rookie mistake he did not plan on making twice. As he finished wiping up the last of the stew, Gladio’s elbow grazed the tip of a wooden spoon he had been using to stir the stew with, causing it to drop onto the stew stained carpet.

__

Gladiolus cursed much louder this time, throwing his towel at the now dirty spoon. Ignis could not tell what happened, but the blind man had imagined how every second of the exchange went down. Ignis stood while failing to suppress a giggle, slowly coming to Gladio’s side. It took him more time than usual to make his trek to the kitchen due to his unknowing of the events that just took place. Gladiolus was too stonewalled to notice Ignis at his side.

__

Once at the table where Gladio was sitting, hunched over, Ignis followed the edge of the table until brushing against his partner’s tattooed arm. This caused Gladiolus to jump out of his seat. Gladio was still in defensive mode when it came to watching over Ignis. However, Ignis merely reached for his guardian’s arm, missing in the process, gripping Gladio’s hip instead. Ignis wrapped his arms around Gladio’s waist to prevent the assumption of his accident. The confused brute returned the gesture by holding onto Ignis’ hips. Ignis placed one index finger against his lips; this private sign means _kiss me._ Gladiolus smiled softly as he leaned down to plant a warm kiss upon Ignis’ plump lips.

__

As Ignis pulled away from their quick embrace, he uttered one simple request. “Honey, stay out of the kitchen,” Ignis spoke sweetly as he strolled over to the stove in hopes of fixing Gladio’s mess. The defeated Gladiolus sulked back into his chair. His mind may have been focused on his failure, something the man was not used to, but his eyes were distracted by Ignis. This hawk like observance started soon after the events of Altissia.

__

While Ignis knew the close watching was a sign of care from his companion, it quickly grew old. The smaller man adjusted his glasses, addressing the situation,”Gladio, quit gawking at me like I’m your child and clean your mess.”

__

Of course, Gladio abided by his partners command with haste. In all honesty, there was little left to clean. Gladiolus would not mistake Ignis’ tone, however. The burly man knew he had upset Ignis, and there was only one solution. Gladio came up from behind Ignis, stopping abruptly before proceeding with a hug. It would take time to get use to alerting Ignis every time he moved close to the advisor, as to not startle the fragile being. “Comin’ in for a hug, Iggy.”

__

“Not while I am…”Ignis spoke quickly, yet his words were far too late. Gladiolus already had both arms wrapped securely around Ignis’ slender waist. Pressing up against his partner, Gladio stole a kiss from Ignis’ cheek. The brute addressed his concern in a faint whisper,”Angel, ‘m sorry. I just…”

__

Ignis interrupted Gladio’s apology with a soft sigh,”I understand your concern over my...handicap, but how can I learn from my mistakes if I have no room to bare them?”

__

A falling groan slipped from Gladio’s lips as he squeezed Ignis a bit tighter. Gladio rested his chin on Ignis’ shoulder to stare down at the stew. _Already looks better…_ With a small puff of air, Gladio let go of Ignis,“I’ll give ya’ some space...but not too much.”

__

“That is all I ask.”

__

Gladio went back to the wooden chair beside the kitchen table, staring off into space as soon as he sat down. Ignis was now searching cabinets for bowls, but Gladio did nothing to aid him. After some time, Ignis gave up on his quest to prevent another scene in this kitchen. “Gladio, would you find two bowls?”

__

With a smile plastered across his face, Gladiolus stood up,”On it, Iggy.”

__

**Author's Note:**

> I have an unofficial sequel to this work titled A Test Before Dinner. If you liked this piece, be sure to check out how Prompto and Noctis spent their night!


End file.
